Cervantes
"Wallow in your despair!" — Cervantes Cervantes de León (セルバンテス・デ・レオン,Serubantesu de Reon) is a character in the Soul Series of fighting games. Cervantes made his first appearance as the main antagonist of Soul Edge and has returned in all of the games. He also appears in Soulcalibur Legends as an unplayable boss. In Soul Edge and in''Soulcalibur'' he is nicknamed "The Immortal Pirate" and "The Dread Pirate" by other characters. What lies in his soul is Corruption. In Soulcalibur V's promotional material he is referred to as The Great Pirate Resurrected. Appearance: Cervantes was designed in mind to be something of a ghost pirate. Starting with Soul Edge, Cervantes had peach skin, long white hair with a violet tint and blue eyes and sported a full mustache. His attire consisted of a traditional pirate captain's uniform. When under the influence of Soul Edge, his skin gained an unnatural purple tint and his eyes turned yellow with the scelera turning black. He retained this appearance with very minute modifications into Soulcalibur. After returning from the dead as a specter, his skin even paler than before and his eyes purely white, although his mustache has grown past his cheeks and reaching his hairline. His attire had also changed to feature lighter colors and armor with the additions of gauntlets and greaves and wore a new jacket loosely on his back.In Soulcalibur III, his skin pigment became a light purple and his hair turned fully white and becoming spiky. His appearance showed off more skin to reveal impressive musculature with his facial hair now fully forming a long beard. His clothing was now similar to his earlier appearance but has also taken on a purple, more darker sheen, and his gloves are now the same color. In Soulcalibur IV, his appearance seems to have been even further corrupted than before, with claw-like shoulder pads with purple eye decorations with an additional one on his hat and his coat becoming wing-like with segmented metal linings. As of Soulcalibur V, he seems to have reverted to normal and his look is similar with his original Soul Calibur appearance, his hair and skin's pigment returned to their natural color and his clothing although he keeps his facial hair and length. His clothing returns to a more traditional appearance but now featuring a red and black color scheme and a Jolly Roger emblem on his boots and belt. His coat opens up to reveal his bare chest, showing off chest hair. His bonus costume on the other hand, gives him a suit of armor but his physical body appears to give off a fiery glow and aura with his face seemingly internally consumed by fire, resembling Soul Edge to an extent. Biography: Soul Edge Cervantes' father, Phillip De Leon, was a privateer sent on a special mission from the Spanish king to loot in the name of Spain. One day, he sailed closely to an English ship with intent to loot it, only to find out too late that it was a warship. He was taken by surprise, his ship was destroyed, and he died along with it. Cervantes was devastated. Cervantes grew up full of pride over his father who was a great sailor, but became a notorious pirate because of his father's death. He decided that if that was what happened to sailors that swear allegiance to Spain, he would forsake it and become a pirate. One day, he received a message from the "Merchant of Death," Vercci. It was a request to find Soul Edge. At first Cervantes dismissed the offer, but finally accepted since Vercci was the merchant who gave him the artillery for his ship. After a year of searching, Cervantes found information pointing to an antiques dealer with a "strange article". There was no specific evidence that said article was Soul Edge, but Cervantes was a pirate, and could find some use for the ship's goods even if Soul Edge was not there. Cervantes attacked the ship, and nobody heard from him again for more than twenty years. He obtained Soul Edge, and it eventually drove him mad as it devoured his soul. His insanity made him destroy anyone who came seeking the sword. Li Long was the first to confront him to possess Soul Edge, but was defeated from its overwhelming power. He tried to escape, and Cervantes pursued him. However, Li Long successfully fled. Cervantes' reign of terror continued for over 20 years until Sophita,Taki and Siegfried defeated him. But this was not the end of Cervantes. Soulcalibur Nightmare, the new master of Soul Edge, unknowingly resurrected him using the fragments of Soul Edge still lodged inside Cervantes' body, but all his memories of his past life had vanished. Once again, Cervantes seeks the demonic blade with renewed fervor and strength. Over the course of the next three years, Cervantes sailed in a ghost ship, plundering and maddening ships across the world, as his memories gradually returned, along with the desire to search for Soul Edge again, even though he knew it had robbed him of his free will. Soulcalibur II During Cervantes' search for Soul Edge, he realized that the second sword had been shattered as well when he found a few shards of the second sword. He pondered as to whether or not Soul Edge had been definitively conquered, but at that moment, the shards melded together on their own to create a bigger piece of the sword. For the next four years, Cervantes began his quest to steal souls and collect additional fragments. Eventually, they took the form of a legitimate sword. Cervantes' new goal was to regain Soul Edge, and to do that, he needed as many of the fragments as he could find. By making use of the fragments of the cursed sword within his body, Cervantes succeeded in preserving his own will. With Soul Edge and the Adrian, he devoured the souls of brawny men of the sea. Soulcalibur III Cervantes sailed around his homeland of Spain, seeking souls to sustain both himself and his half of Soul Edge. But one day, the presence of the other half of the evil sword suddenly disappeared, And he himself began to crumble. Cervantes then realized that the fragments of Soul Edge that were sustaining his life were slowly losing their power. Then Tira appeared on board the Adrian with a huge flock of ravens, claiming that she is a servant of the evil sword. She tells Cervantes that Soul Calibur has appeared, and it was the one who temporarily destroyed the other half of Soul Edge. Then Tira leaves. Cervantes did not plan on sharing the same goal as hers, but he had to destroy the entity in order for him to stay alive. Soulcalibur IV Over time, Cervantes had consumed so many souls that he was able to create an army of the undead. He had even planned to devour the sweet soul of his own daughter, Ivy, in order to gain an even larger amount of power, but he could not locate his daughter's whereabouts. Soul Edge was now free from the seal of Soul Calibur, and his own sword was responding to this. Cervantes had no other choice but to let it go. But once Soul Edge regained all of its power, Cervantes will claim the sword for himself. So he picked up Acheron, a sword that he used long ago, and even this sword soon became evil. With such great power, Cervantes was sure that no one can stop him. Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny In the Gauntlet storyline, Cervantes' soul is required as payment for Ivy to create a potion for Hilde and her party to cure her father. Though they attempt to renegotiate, they are forced to find and take Cervantes' soul by force. Soulcalibur V Cervantes traveled to Ostrheinsburg in order to reclaim Soul Edge and devour the sweet soul of his daughter, Ivy, but it was Ivy herself who foiled this plan. In doing so, his daughter not only reclaimed her own soul, but also all the souls he had ever devoured. His body beaten and his mind shattered, Cervantes was swallowed by a dimensional rift opened by Soul Edge. Years later, as the 17th century dawned, strange rumors began to stir among the men of the sea. They spoke of a giant ship with a skull on its bow, captained by the legendary Cervantes. No one truly believed it, of course —more than half a century had passed since the great pirate last stalked the Atlantic. What they didn't know —what they couldn't have known— was that Cervantes had broken free of Soul Edge's control, and escaped from the other dimension. He had returned to his world at the height of his powers. "I'll make damn sure those fools remember the name of Cervantes, Lord of the Seven Seas!" Of this world once more but no longer bound by its rules, Cervantes set sail once again... Endings Soul Edge After defeating Soul Edge, Cervantes wakes up in Valencia Port. Input Ending: Now with a free will, he is devastated by what he has done to his beloved town and decides to give up his life as penance. He picks up Soul Edge and uses its power to make both himself and the sword decay into nothing. No Input Ending: Now with a free will, he takes Soul Edge and the sword's power causes multiple bolts of red lightning to strike down around him. He is then seen on the Adrian, telling his 'hearties' that they will change the world into their own hellish paradise. Soulcalibur The one lost sword... and his one-time master. He reached toward the demon sword, now without a host, and the two became one once again. A lone figure appeared, clawing his way through the eternal flames of evil. Regaining a lost part of himself, his memories came flooding back and the broken chain was now complete again. His ship appeared across the seas once more as even the warships of the great naval powers were sent down to their watery graves. "Raise another and make sail, me hearties! Cervantes de Leon sails again!" Soulcalibur II With both blades of Soul Edge, the hellfire was his to command. The long emptiness had come to an end. Now he had everything, even Inferno was his to command. The world slowly slipped into darkness. Soulcalibur III: Input Ending: Cervantes turns on the ghosts and gets ready to attack.{C}Cervantes uses his ship to bridge to another one. There he slaughters several sailors on it, only leaving a few alive. The dead ones are then taken over by ghosts. No-Input Ending: Cervantes laughs and orders them to kill the crew, then you can hear their screams. Soulcalibur IV Algol is thrown to the ground, and Soul Calibur is shattered beside him. Cervantes then picks up Soul Edge, declaring that reawakening the sword is all that matters, and that Algol served no purpose. Insulted, Algol attempts to rise, supporting himself on the broken Soul Calibur. "You dare mock me?" He says, "My battle, my resurrection?!" [Cervantes replies, "If you truly wish to meet your end in battle, then I will perform the last rites!" Cervantes then kills Algol, and proclaims that this is the power he has longed for. "Do you fear me, gods?" he cries "Then strike down with a lightning bolt of despair!" The screen fades to black, Cervantes laughing in the background, and these words appear: "With this power, he has reached the realm of the gods. The grim mythology has just started." Personality Cervantes is a callous, evil man whose only goal in life is to satisfy his own ego. Before Soul Edge's corruption, he took all sorts of illegal jobs as a pirate, and he made a name for himself across the seven seas. Upon coming into contact with Soul Edge, however, Cervantes' own soul was stolen, and he became little more than a slave to Soul Edge's will, driven insane by its power. After being resurrected by Nightmare, Cervantes begins to seek Soul Edge once more, having become addicted to the power it grants him. He does not care whether it takes away his free will, so long as he can steal more souls. When Cervantes regains Soul Edge, his very life becomes linked to the sword's - if he does not maintain its desire for souls, or if it is destroyed, Cervantes will die with it. As such, Cervantes desperately seeks souls to sustain his existence. He eventually comes into contact with Ivy, his illegitimate daughter, and desires her soul to keep him alive. In the fifth game, he returns to his old personality, having finally broken free of Soul Edge's control. Judging by his quotes, it is safe to assume that Cervantes believes that because he defeated Soul Edge's influence, he has transcended the power of gods and supernatural forces, deciding to no longer rely on them in his quest for power and glory. Fighting Style Cervantes is a mid to close range rushdown character who relies on moves that knock down and launch the opponent for heavy damage output with the 2 swords. His attacks are linear and easily avoided, but once Cervantes connects with something he becomes extremely dangerous. The pistol sword is used for small attacks and attack throws, while the long sword is used for major blows. He can use both swords to stun the opponent and has a special stance (Dread Charge) used for his most powerful attacks (Geo Da Ray, Dread Slash). Dread Charge is capable of catching the enemy off guard if they don't know what move is next, but it has an extremely slow startup and most of the attacks that come out of the stance are easily punishable, so it should be used with extreme caution. In Soul Edge, Cervantes was noticeably more powerful than any of his future incarnations due to the sheer power and range his weapons possessed and the fact that his Critical Edge could potentially destroy an entire lifebar. Throughout the Soul Calibur games, however, Cervantes gradually developed into a balanced character. The pistol sword aspect of his weapons was elaborated upon, as he eventually gained the ability to fire an unblockable bullet at his opponent. His Dread Charge setups gradually developed as well, and in the fourth game he gained an extremely powerful tool on the form of the Geo Da Ray Conclusion. When the input for Geo Da Ray is done as fast as possible, Cervantes skips the Charge entirely and goes straight into the move, which deals much more damage than the charged version. Since then, the "instant Geo Da Ray (iGDR)" has become his most important move, defining Cervantes as a character. Cervantes usually ranks in competitive tier lists as a high-to-top tier character due to his dangerous setups and devastating attack power. As of the fifth game he is considered to be one of the strongest in the game. Tower Of Lost Soul Details & Skills Cervantes appears in Tower of Lost Souls as a boss under the floor "Awakening Disaster" and also appears in "Envoy Of Destruction" TOLS Ascend Mode Boss: Awakening Disaster (Floor 10) Partners: Mitsurugi & Setsuka (Envoy Of Destruction Floor 58) Valmiro (Story Mode Stages 1-4 Only) Skills On "Awakening Disaster" 1.Hysterical Strength 2.Will Power 3.Hyper Mode 4.Nullify Ringout A Skills On "Envoy Of Destruction" 1.Soul Gauge Damage A 2.Guard Breaker 3.Soul Gauge Boost A Default Skills 1.Invisible 2.HP Drain C 3.Soul Gauge Rate Up C Weapons Main Weapons *Soul Edge (Longsword and Pistol Sword) *Acheron & Nirvana *Soul Edge & Nirvana * Stages *Valencia Port(SE) *The Adrian and The Fortress (SC) *Pirate's Alcove (SC2) (shares the stage with Maxi) *Pirate Raid (SC3) *Ice Coffin of the Sleeping Ancient (SC4) *Sailor's Rest-Twilight (SCBD) (shares the stage with Maxi & Seong Mi-na) *The Adrian (SC5) Theme Music ''Soul Edge'' *"Bravely Folk Song" ''Soul Edge Khan Super Session' *"Castaway Into Darkness" ''Soulcalibur *"Leaving the World Behind" ''Soulcalibur II'' *"Eternal Struggle" ''Soulcalibur III'' "No Regrets" ''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny' *"Halcyon Harbor" ''Soulcalibur V *"The Storm Bringer" Critical Finish Tartarus Griet: Cervantes slams the opponent to the ground, throws them into the air with his swords, and then teleports above them to fire a soul-charged bullet, which sends them hurtling down to earth. Critical Edge Cursed Roman Fire: Cervantes brandishes his pistol sword and shouts "Get ready! Now die!" and fires off a powerful blast. If timed right, it can also hit off the ground as well. Quotes Soul Edge/Blade *Offer your spirit! *''My beautiful town!'' *''Hehehehe...'' *''As punishment, I shall give up my life!'' *''What has happened to me?'' *''Destroyed, Oh what have i done?!'' *''Aahhhhhhchoh! Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaao! Uhhhhhhhhhhh Uhhhhhh Aaaaahckhhh! Nooo Noooooo!'' *''Rains me anchor me hearties! We shall turn this world into our own hellish paradise!'' Soulcalibur *''Taste my pain!'' *''I'll see you in hell!'' *''No one can stop me!'' *''Mm, mm, mm, mmmwah, ha, ha, ha.'' *''Got you!'' *''Dorrryah!'' *''Torryaah!'' *''Say your prayers!'' *''Take this!'' *''Not so fast!'' ''Soulcalibur II'' *''Do not defy me!'' *''Your soul is mine!'' *''Beg for mercy before me!'' *''Wallow in your despair!'' *''Pray while you can!'' *''Show me your soul!'' *''Darkness is coming.'' *''I will crush you!'' *''Now, leave your soul here.'' *''Take this!'' *''Taste my pain!'' *''I will burn you to ashes!'' *''You dare to defy me?'' *''No one can stop me!'' *''Kneel before me!'' *''Bow before me while you have the chance!'' *''You shall be my nourishment!'' *''Wallow in despair!'' *''Darkness... darkness is coming.'' *''How dare you. I will crush you!'' *''Now, leave your soul to me!'' *''I'm impressed.'' *''No, I won't allow it!'' *''I need more souls!'' *''Welcome.'' *''Come back to me, my child.'' *''I'm disappointed! What a useless daughter.'' *''Ahhh! Familiar cries. Now, come back to me!'' *''Power flows through me.'' *''Hm, haha, hah, haaah!'' *''Come with me to hell!'' *''Your resistance is in vain!'' *''Begging for mercy? I'm disappointed.'' *''I will feast on your soul!'' *''No one can stop me!'' *''Hm, hahaha, hm, hm, haaah!'' *''This is how true despair feels!'' *''Now, you're apart of me!'' *''Die with regret, you fool!'' *''That's all? I'm disappointed.'' *''Offer your soul to me!'' *''Fool, fear my power!'' *''Your soul makes a poor meal!'' *''Your struggle was useless.'' *''Hm, hm, hm! What's the matter, you want to stop already?'' *''I had more fun than I thought I would!'' *''Damn you, I won't allow this!'' *''It calls me!'' *''Your soul is not bad.'' *''I am immortal!'' *''Shut up!'' *''There!'' *''Not so fast!'' *''Stop struggling!'' *''Not enough!'' *''Crush!'' *''Burn to ashes!'' *''Stop flailing!'' *''No mercy!'' *''Come on!'' *''Prepare to die!'' *''Go to hell!'' *''No use!'' *''Drown!'' *''You... rabble!'' *''No... I won't allow it!'' *''Take this!'' *''Prepare to die!'' *''Not good enough!'' *''Burn!'' *''Regret your decision!'' *''Silence!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Die!'' *''It's useless!'' *''Damn you!'' *''What?'' Soulcalibur III *''There won't be anything left of you.'' *''You have... no where to run.'' *''Have a good taste... of my power!'' *''You dare to challenge me, you fool!'' *''I'll strangle you to death.'' *''Heh heh heh... I'm tingling with excitement.'' *''Sink unto oblivion!'' *''You shall regret... the day you encountered me!'' *''Beg for mercy... before me!'' *''Wall... in despair!'' *''Wallow... in your despair!'' *''You dare... to defy me?'' *''Your soul... in mine!'' *''You should pray... while you can.'' *''Do not... defy me!'' *''I will crush you!'' *''How dare you...'' *''Welcome to my abode... now, leave your soul here!'' *''Show me... your soul!'' *''Well well, aren't we scary.'' *''I thirst... for more souls!'' *''You shall burn in hellfire!'' *''Darkness... darkness is coming!'' *''Admit your defeat... and become a part of my power!'' *''Your meager soul... will not quench my thirst!'' *''Worthy soul... become a part of me!'' *''Spend an eternity... in purgatory.'' *''I salute your courage... for challenging me.'' *''This fight... was most entertaining.'' *''Those who dare to challenge me... deserve no mercy.'' *''I will take everything by force!'' *''Yes... that's right, give up already.'' *''Raise sail! Anchors aweigh!'' *''What a waste... of my time!'' *''Why did I even bother drawing my swords.'' *''You have yet... yo taste the true meaning of fear.'' *''You pathetic wretch. You do not deserve to live.'' *''You shall have... a watery grave!'' *''This is... the true meaning... of despair.'' *''Come with me... to hell!'' *''No one can stop me!'' *''I shall feast on your soul!'' *''Your soul... makes a poor meal!'' *''Is that all? I'm disappointed.'' *''I am... immortal!'' *''I shall enjoy... feasting on your soul.'' *''Your soul... belongs to me!'' *''Die with regret, you fool!'' *''What's the matter, you want to quit already?'' *''Yes... it's calling for me!'' *''You fool... fear my power!'' *''That was more fun... than I had expected.'' *''Disappear unto nothingness!'' *''Drown!'' *''Die!'' *''Writhe in pain!'' *''Scatter!'' *''Go under!'' *''Outta my sight!'' *''How weak!'' *''You'll pay!'' *''You will pay!'' *''Here!'' *''Take this!'' *''No so fast!'' *''Get ready!'' *''You... rabble!'' *''This is ridiculous!'' *''Time for you...'' *''What?!'' *''Return your soul to me, my child.'' *''That faint aura, I can not allow you to live.'' *''My body yearns... for your death!'' *''I am still... not satisfied!'' *''Lady luck must be on my side today.'' *''I am immortal! Can you say the same?'' *''Leave nothing behind!'' *''Humph, a sorry lot of phantoms...What do you want?'' *''You should be grateful that you're a part of my power!'' Soulcalibur IV *''This is your fate!'' *''Come, have a taste of my power.'' *''I thirst for more souls!'' *''Wallow in despair!'' *''Fool! There won't be anything left of you!'' *''You dare to defy me?!'' *''You shall regret the day you met me.'' *''Now, you know despair.'' *''You have yet to understand the meaning of real fear.'' *''Come with me... to hell.'' *''You think I could lose to the likes of you?'' *''Take this!'' *''Not so fast!'' *''Fall!'' *''Sink!'' *''Perish!'' *''Disappear!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Die!'' *''No mercy!'' *''Ah ha!'' *''Accept... your death!'' *''Sink into... darkness!'' *''Absurd!'' *''Feel the... pain!'' *''Drown in fear!'' *''Out of my sight!'' *''Foolish!'' *''The game is over!'' *''Burn to ashes!'' *''Cower in fear!'' *''This is ridiculous!'' *''Denizens of darkness, it's been too long.'' *''Offer you soul to me and become part of eternity!'' *''Taste the pain I have endured!'' *''I shall never look back.'' *''Long I have awaited this moment.'' *''You did well! I have no further use for you.'' *''I'll make you regret ever awakening!'' *''Admit your defeat and become a part of my power!'' *''Reawakening the sword is all that matters.'' *''If you truly wish to meet your end in battle, then I will perform the last rites!'' *''Yes, this is it! The power I have longed for!'' *''Do you fear me, gods?'' *''Then strike down with a lightning bolt of despair!'' *''What an annoying little girl you are! -'' In Tira's Story Mode *''I am IMMORTAL''!- Critical Finish Soulcalibur V *''Are you done talking yet?'' *''Fear the name of the dread Captain Cervantes!'' *''To Cervantes, you are nothing! — Spoken before fighting Elysium , Nightmare , Pyrrha Omega or Alpha Patroklos. *''It's time I send you into the deep! ''- Spoken before fighting Ivy. *''You'll not live! *''Nothing holds power over me!'' *''Annoying wench!'' — Spoken when taunting Ivy. *''So... you dare to defy me?!'' *''Beg for mercy!'' *''I won't forgive you! ''- Spoken while fighting Ivy. *''No mercy!'' *''Feel the pain!'' *''Hurry up and die.'' *''Worthless.'' *''Scream! - Spoken while fighting Ivy. *''Know your place. *''Bastard!'' *''Die!'' *''Sink!'' *''Ready?! Now die! — spoken during "Critical Edge". *''All will speak of the day that Cervantes bested you! *''Women and children always fetch the highest prices! - spoken after defeating Pyrrha, Leixia or Xiba. *''What?!- spoken when hit by a tremor. *''You are no match for the likes of me! ''- spoken after defeating Ivy. *''Impossible! ''- spoken when ringed out. *''This isn't over! ''- spoken when ringed out. *''Waste of time! ''- taunt. Trivia *Depending on the game he looks alive or undead, with Soul Edge having an undead main and living alternates, Soul Calibur with both costumes with a living skin tone, Soul Calibur II has him back to looking undead and progressing from there to IV where he looks like Soul Edge has taken over him. His Soul Calibur IV 2p costume is based on his Soul Calibur 2p one. With Soul Calibur V, he once more looks to be actually alive. *In Soulcalibur V, when Cervantes wins and battle and performs the victory pose where he crosses his arms with swords in hand, he has Nirvana in his left hand and the longsword in his right, as opposed to Nirvana being held in his right hand and the other in his left. *Chronologically, Cervantes is the oldest character in the series barring Olcadan, Algol, Zasalamel and Edge Master who are all immortal in one form or another. *In Soulcalibur V, Cervantes' Japanese voice actor is the same as in the previous games, despite having a new body. However, his English voice actor was changed. *After the events of Soulcalibur IV, Cervantes has freed himself from Soul Edge's control. Due to this fact, some fans have speculated that he might have become an anti-hero as opposed to the villianous role he played throughout the series. However, there was no significant change in his personality apart from the fact that he has a character specific line when fighting either Nightmare or Elysium. There is the fact that before he found Soul Edge, he was a ruthless pirate, leaving him as a lesser evil at best. *Some of Cervantes' alternate weapons are named after rivers in the Underworld of Greek mythology, including Acheron, Phlegethon, Lethe, Cocytus, and Styx *Cervantes' Joke Weapon is a wooden model of the swords he used in Soul Edge. The wooden model is called the Imitation Sword which he apparently carved out himself with great care. The biggest difference is in Soul Edge (Female) which is in the form of Nirvana and is smaller. In Soulcalibur IV, his Joke Weapon is two large shish kebabs called Gurgitator. *In Soul Edge opening and many artworks, Cervantes is seen in his 2P outfit with a mask similar to the Phantom of Opera's. However he doesn't wear it during gameplay. *Cervantes was revealed to be the father of Ivy. In the Whole World of Soulcalibur section of the old Soul Archive site, it's revealed Ivy's mother is actually the daughter of the Black Tail inn owner, whom Cervantes raped with the intention of Soul Edge to have a spare host if his current was rendered useless. *In Soulcalibur III, Cervantes' weapons and fighting style are available under the discipline "Soul of Cervantes" to characters created under the Pirate class. *Cervantes' nickname in'' Soul Edge'' and Soulcalibur is "The Immortal Pirate". Story-wise he's also known as "The Dread Pirate". *Cervantes' destined battle in Soulcalibur and Soulcalibur III is Taki, while in Soulcalibur II, it is Ivy. *Cervantes is the name of the Spanish writer of Don Quixote, and de Leon is also the last name of Spanish explorer Juan Ponce de León, who searched for the Fountain of Youth. *In'' Soul Edge'', Cervantes speaks with a slight English accent, in Soulcalibur II he speaks with a very gruff and evil North American accent, and in Soulcalibur III,and Soulcalibur IV, he speaks with a thick, stereotypical pirate accent. *Cervantes uses kicks from the martial art Savate. *Cervantes' alternate costume in Soulcalibur IV is similar to his 2P costume in Soulcalibur. *In Soulcalibur IV, during the opening movie, it shows one of the player's custom characters fighting off three fighters. It then shows Cervantes walking in preparing to fight. For unknown reasons, he is not wielding his swords the same way he does in the game. This might have been a mistake by the developers. *Cervantes' ending in Soul Edge is the only occurrence where he feels remorse and guilt for his past sins. *In Soul Blade's ''Edge Master Mode, Cervantes is the only character who only appears in his own stage, at all times. *In ''Soulcalibur II, Cervantes' eyes are completely red in his 1P costume, and are completely white in his 2P costume. However, if the player fights or plays as Cervantes in the Pirate's Alcove stage, then his eyes will be white, and unlike his other costumes in the game, the player can see the outlines of his pupils. *His fighting style is based on the Filipino martial art known as Eskrima, also called Kali or Arnis, which can be seen perfect techniques as "round", "double" as well as some of this martial art holds. *He was the only character in the series to bear a firearm until the addition of Ezio Auditore in Soulcalibur V. *In Soulcalibur IV's ''Character Creation, creating a character with Cervantes' moveset is the only moveset which gives your character a line ''after his or her Critical Finish. *In Soulcalibur V, Cervantes' eyes are red in his artwork, but in his render and in-game screenshots, they are blue. *In all the Soulcalibur games, Cervantes has had his 1P outfit that of a pirate's. His Soul Calibur IV ''1P attire is slightly reminiscent of Davy Jones' attire from the ''Pirates of the Caribbean ''movies. *Cervantes' alternate costume in ''Soulcalibur V is similar to his 2P costume in Soulcalibur III. He also has a bonus costume that gives him an appearance similar to Inferno/Soul Edge, with a fiery aura around him, however currently only the computer can use it and only in Legendary Souls mode and quick match mode. *His prototype weapon & moveset was originally just going to include a Rapier, but the creators thought this was "too gentlemanly", so they moved it to a longsword & a pistol sword. His prototype moveset was later passed on to Raphael in Soul Calibur II. Relationships *Father of Ivy, who he was defeated and destroyed by before the events of Soulcalibur V. *Defeated by Sophitia and Taki in Soul Edge. Siegfried, who happened to be nearby after the battle, picked up the remaining Soul Edge. *Defeated Li Long, when the latter wanted to have Soul Edge in Soul Edge. *Urged by Tira to find Soul Edge and destroy Soul Calibur before the events of Soulcalibur III. *Maintains a business relationship with Dampierre, selling him looted goods. *Fatally wounded Yoshimitsu before the events of Soulcalibur V. Soulcalibur Manga Comic *In Soulcalibur's manga comic, Volume 1 (Act.1), Cervantes kills every pirate crew from the first scene. He wields Soul Edge, in the form of two blades. *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 1 (Act.1), Cervantes was murdered by Taki. When Cervantes' Soul Edge (Secondary) was broken by Sophitia, it suddenly shattered and pierced through Sophitia's body. Cervantes however still uses his other Soul Edge (Primary) to duel with Taki. He uses his Soul Edge (Primary) to slash and destroy Taki's primary blade. However Taki then quickly draws her secondary blade and pierces through Cervantes' head. Taki and Sophitia then flee as Cervantes begins to self destruct. Cervantes' Soul Edge (Primary) is however still intact and is found by Siegfried. Series' Appearances *Soul Edge (sub-boss; unplayable in Ver. I, playable from the start in Ver. II and home version) *Soulcalibur(Dreamcast version only; unlocked by clearing Arcade Mode ten (10) times) *''Soulcalibur II ''(unlocked by clearing Stage 4 of Chapter 3 in Weapon Master Mode) *Soulcalibur III (unlocked by either defeating him in Tales of Souls Mode or fighting six-hundred twenty-five (625) times) *Soulcalibur Legends(unplayable boss) *Soulcalibur IV (unlocked by purchasing him in Character Creation Mode for 4,000 Gold) *''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny ''(playable from the start) *Soulcalibur V(playable from the start) Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Holders Category:Characters